Dinner with the Vanderfellers/Who's Katrina?
Dinner with the Vanderfellers/Who's Katrina is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and CartoonLover. Premise The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, May, Marcus, Holly, Howard, Faith, DJ, TJ, and Tony are invited by the Vanderfellers for dinner. /After Katrina gets accidentally hit by a flying baseball, she develops amnesia and starts being nice. Plot Act 1: Dinner with the Vanderfellers Part 1 (At Violet's doghouse, Cooler and Nose Marie are helping Violet clean up her house. Momo, carrying a letter, enters.) Violet: Oh, hello, Momo. What do you have? (Momo hands Violet a letter and Violet opens it. She looks at the letter.) Violet: Oh, how splendid! Cooler: What is it, Violet? Violet: My owners, the Vanderfellers, are inviting me and the entire staff of Holly's Puppy Power for a dinner party. Cooler: Whoa! Dinner with one of the world's richest families, eh? That sounds cool. Nose Marie: When is the dinner party, Violet? Violet: 4 o'clock, Saturday. I better go find myself a nice dress for the dinner party. (Looking at Cooler and Nose Marie) And I better find some nice clothes for you two as well. Cooler: Why, Violet? Violet: Well, you can't go to the dinner party looking like that. Cooler: Oh, so it's like a formal shindig, I guess. (Tony enters.) Tony: Hello, pups. Cooler: Guess what, Tony? We're invited to the Vanderfellers for dinner. Tony: Really? That sounds cool. I knew that uncle Horatio and auntie Irene would invite you guys. Nose Marie: (Surprised) "Uncle" Horatio? Cooler: "Auntie" Irene? You mean...? Tony: Sure. They're my godparents. Cooler: Whoa! I didn't know that. Violet: All right. Let's get started on being sophisticated. (Later, Violet is measuring her friends' sizes for clothing.) Whopper: Do we have to wear shoes? Violet: No, Whopper. Only humans have to. (Afterwards, they are all balancing books.) Gordon: Now, what does balancing books got to do with getting ready for the party? Violet: You must keep your posture in check. (Whopper sneezes, causing the books to fall.) Whopper: Oops. My bad. Gordon: Gesundheit. Whopper: Thank you, Gordy. Gordon: Sure, but in Germany, you say "Danke". (Whopper picks up the books.) Whopper: Okay. Uhmm.. Dank-ee. Gordon: No. Like this: "donka". Whopper: Okay. Um... Donkey? (Gordon gives a confused look to the audience. Elaine enters.) Elaine: Hello, everyone. Cooler: Hi, Elaine. Elaine: I've heard that you have the invitations to mother and father's dinner party. Cooler: Well, that's true. Elaine: Mother and father are very nice people. You'll get used to them once you meet them. Cooler: Sounds cool. (On Saturday, the gang is at the Vanderfellers' door step. They are all dressed nicely. Elaine knocks on the door. Then, a young man(Sebastian) opens the door. Standing with him is a young woman(Nana).) Sebastian: Yes? Ah, Miss Vanderfeller. Master Rigs. Good to see you. Elaine: Likewise, Sebastian. These are my friends, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Marcus, Holly, DJ, Howard, and May. They are from Holly's Puppy Pound. Sebastian: Ah, yes. I've heard about your puppy pound. (Turning back) Master Vanderfeller! Missus Vanderfeller! The first guests are here! (Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Vanderfeller enter.) Mr. Vanderfeller: Welcome to our mansion. For those of you who are new here, my name is Horatio Vanderfeller. Mrs. Vanderfeller: I am Irene Vanderfeller. Mr. Vanderfeller: And these are our servants: Sebastian and Nana. (Sebastian and Nana bow.) Mr. Vanderfeller: Feel free to make yourselves at home. (Cooler and the others go inside.) Cooler: Whoa! What a nice place. Igor: Extravagant! Mr. Vanderfeller: There are plenty of things to do. We even have an arcade room. Igor: Extravagant! (The doorbell is heard ringing.) Sebastian: Well, the next guests are here. Cooler: Well, I can hardly wait. Sebastian: Mr. and Mrs. Richard Vanderfeller, Mr. Maximillion Vanderfeller, and Miss Ramona Vanderfeller. (The aforementioned guests arrive.) Sebastian: Mr. and Mrs. Rudolph Vanderfeller. (The aforementioned guests enter.) Sebastian: Mr. Alexander Vanderfeller and his pets, Petunia and Dandelion. (Alexander, Petunia and Dandelion enter.) Cooler: Whoa! I didn't expect the Vanderfeller Family to be big. Alexander: (Kissing Elaine's hand) Good to see you again, dear cousin. (Hugging Violet) Hello, Violet. (Alexander looks at Elaine and Violet's friends.) Alexander: Well, I have never seen you before. Who are you again? Holly: I'm Holly Connor. Cooler: And I'm Cooler. Alexander: Oh yes! Now I remember! You must be the ladies and gentlemen of Holly's Puppy Pound. (Tips his hat) I am very honored to me you. Cooler: Likewise. Alexander: We are so glad you could come. We never had guests beside our friends and relatives. Sebastian: From Rome, Italy, the Garbanzo Triplets: Amo, Amass, and Amat. Elaine: Oh! The Garbanzo Triplets. (The Garbanzo Triplets enter.) Alexander: These three are the Garbanzo Brothers and Sister. The one on the left is Amo. The one on the right is Amass. The one in the middle is Amat. Garbanzo Triplets: Hello. Sebastian: Refreshments and shrimp cocktails are now being served. Igor: Cocktails?! No thanks. I'm too young for that stuff. Elaine: Actually, Igor, shrimp cocktails are not drinks. Igor: They're not? Elaine: No. Part 2 (Later, Momo is seen eating shrimp.) Elaine: So, do you like the shrimp? (Momo nods.) Igor: This is good shrimp. And I thought shrimp cocktails are drinks. (Glen and Gwen enter.) Gordon: Look! It's Glen and Gwen. Gwen: Hi, Gordy. (Glen waves hello.) Worry Wart: I didn't know you two are with the Vanderfeller Family. Gwen: Well, we are. We're from the Washington Vanderfellers. (To her brother) Right, Glen? (Glen nods.) Tony: I didn't know that. Care for some shrimp? Gwen: Okay. (Gwen takes a shrimp and eats it.) Gwen: Mmm! This is good shrimp! Try it, Glen. (Glen tries a piece.) Gwen: What do you think? (Glen gives a thumbs up.) Gwen: Glen likes it too. Gordon: You guys should try the cocktail weenies. They're top notch in this place. Gwen: Sure. (They hear a crash. Igor is seen with a punch bowl on his head. Elaine rushes to Igor and takes the punch bowl off.) Elaine: Goodness! Are you okay? Igor: I was trying to get some strawberry juice for Bright Eyes, but I slipped. Elaine: Oh dear. Come, I'll clean you up. (Elaine and Igor exit the room.) Mr. Vanderfeller: No need to panic, anyone. Sebastian will bring the lemonade in just a few moments. Also, please don't be harsh on Igor. He is a very sensitive puppy. Bright Eyes: Well, at least Mr. Vanderfeller cares about Iggy. Mrs. Vanderfeller: Actually, Horatio and I care a whole lot about animals. We simply adore them. Mr. Vanderfeller: I hear that you and Igor are... Oh, I should not question that, since it's none of our business. Bright Eyes: What do you mean? Mr. Vanderfeller: Well.... Hmmm.... (Elaine and Igor enter. Igor is clean.) Igor: Thanks, Elaine. Elaine: You're welcome. (Sebastian offers Igor a glass of lemonade.) Sebastian: Care for a glass, Master Strayvinski? Igor: Yes, please. (Sebastian gives Igor a glass of lemonade.) Sebastian: Here you go, Master Strayvinski. Igor: Thank you, Sebastian. (Igor walks toward Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: I'm glad that Mr. and Mrs. Vanderfeller are very nice. Igor: Me too, Bright Eyes. (Mr. and Mrs. Vanderfeller wink to each other. Bright Eyes scratches Igor's ear as he purrs.) Act 2: Who's Katrina? Part One (Cooler, Jackie, Igor, Tony and Momo are seen playing baseball.) Cooler: Ready, Jackie? Jackie: Oh, you bet. Give it your best shot. Cooler: All right. You asked for it. (Cooler throws the ball at Jackie. Jackie hits the ball and the ball flies through the air.) Igor: Wow, look at it go! (Suddenly, they hear some glass shattering. The quintet turn to Katrina's house, where they see a broken glass window. They then get scared.) Tony: Uh oh! Right into Katrina's house! (Tony, Momo and Igor quickly step back and then rush to the Pound Building.) Jackie: I am so dead. (Just then, Katrina Stoneheart walks out of the house.) Cooler: Uh oh! It's Mean-a Katrina! Jackie: Run for it! Katrina: Excuse me, but is this your baseball? (Katrina gives Cooler the baseball as Cooler and Jackie tremble in fear.) Cooler: Y-Yes. Jackie: We're very sorry about your window! Katrina: Oh, don't worry about the window. (Cooler and Jackie get confused.) Cooler and Jackie: Huh? Katrina: You nice pups continue your game. I'll pay for the window. (Katrina leaves as she rubs her head.) Cooler: Now, that was weird. Jackie: Yeah. Normally she would say (Imitating Katrina) "You'll pay for my broken window, you living, breathing flea machines" (Normally) and (Imitating Katrina) "Mutts drive me nuts and cats drive me bats!" Know what I mean? Cooler: Uh huh. But, why is she acting like THAT today? Jackie: Maybe something hit her in the head. Cooler: Hit her head... Say, did you see her rubbing her head before she went back inside? Jackie: Yeah. Cooler: You know, Jackie, I think you fixed mean-a Katrina. Jackie: I did? Cooler: Yeah. That conk on the head must have knocked the cruelty out of her. Jackie: We gotta tell everybody the good news. Cooler: Good idea, Jackie. (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler and Jackie told everyone the good news.) Jackie: So, mean-a Katrina won't bother us anymore. (Everyone else cheers.) Cooler: Jackie, you're a hero. (Marcus gives Jackie a medal as a reward.) Marcus: You deserve it. Jackie: Oh, no. I-I couldn't. Cooler: Oh, don't be so modest. You've provided a service beyond all measure. This is a huge sigh of relief for us and the pound. (Suddenly, Brattina barges in.) Brattina: You! What have you icky-poo stinkies done with mommy dearest?! Charlemange: For your information, Brattina, Jackie here knocked the cruelty out of your despicable mother. And if you don't like it, you can kiss my fluffy... Cooler: Whoa! Charlemange! Watch your language! Charlemange: Sorry. Brattina: You icky poo stinkies will pay for this! (Brattina leaves.) Cooler: Looks like not everybody is happy with the new Katrina. Jackie: You want me to bonk her, too? (Marcus gets out his baton.) Marcus: Allow me to do it for you. (Marcus was about to leave but Cooler stops him.) Cooler: She's not worth it. (Katrina, in a happy mood, enters.) Katrina: Ooh, so this must be Holly's Puppy Pound! What a lovely place. Cooler: Ahem. Greetings. Can we help you? Katrina: Yes. Can you tell me where the nearest hardware store is? Cooler: Ummm... It's a few blocks to the east. Katrina: Thank you. (Katrina leaves.) Cooler: Whew! Jackie: What a relief. Cooler: Tell me about it. Jackie: Who wants a pizza party? Cooler: I'm up for it. (Later, everyone is at the party.) Marcus: A toast to Jackie! Everyone else: Cheers! Part Two (One week later, Holly's Puppy Pound is experiencing tranquility.) Cooler: Not a peep from Katrina and her gang for days. Jackie: Yeah. A dog could get used to this. Cooler: Again, you did good. Jackie: I know I did. So... what now? Cooler: I don't know. What do you want to do? (Jackie shrugs.) Jackie: I don't have any plans. Any suggestions? Cooler: Wanna play basketball? Jackie: Okay. (Cooler and Jackie walk to the court while Jackie spins a basketball on his finger.) Jackie: I knew getting hit in the head with something worked in the cartoons. I didn't know it would work here. Cooler: Well, this is a cartoon, after all. Jackie: I know. I just wanted to say that. Cooler: Oh. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the debut of Horatio and Irene Vanderfeller. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Jackie Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler